Inuyasha's feelings and Kagome's diary
by sun-kissed-rose433
Summary: After two years of Kagome traveling the two times, Inuyasha realizes that Kagome means more to him that just a friend. Kagome is oblivious to Inuyasha's new feelings for her yet confesses everything in her diary,that Inuyasha somehow manages to get ahold
1. A balmy day

Inuyasha gazed at the ground and stared at Kagome. Kagome, she never changed. Well that was wrong she had changed. In the past two years she had grown stronger, wiser, and more mature. Right now she was playing a game with Sango, something called solitaire. Both girls were laughing and having a good time.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was easy to fall asleep. The weather was perfect. It was a balmy day with a warm breeze. Once asleep Inuyasha saw Kagome's face. She was laughing.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up!" Kagome was saying in his dream. She was running, running really fast towards the well. "If you don't catch me, I won't come back!" Inuyasha's heart lurched. What? Was she serious? Kagome ran faster and faster and he seemed to run slower and slower. She was there at the well. Kagome turned around and saw how far behind he was and she looked sad. "Goodbye Inuyasha." she said and jumped down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jerked awake. He looked around and saw he was still in his tree.

"Uh Inuyasha did you need something?" Kagome asked from below. He looked down and she and Sango were staring at him in wonder. Inuyasha realized he must have called out in his sleep and said,

"Can't you and Sango keep it down? You woke me up!" He hoped that excuse would work.

Kagome stared up at the tree and raised an eyebrow. She and Sango had been silent for the last ten minuets. Sango reading and Kagome doing her homework. "Uh sure Inuyasha we'll keep it down." Kagome looked over at Sango and just shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome decided that her homework was close enough to being done so she closed her book and picked up her diary. After the defeat of Narku, Kagome wanted to keep a record of her life. She decided that after she had nearly died. If she died she wanted to leave something behind for her loved ones.

_June 17_

_I came back from the mordern world today. I miss mom and Gramps and Sota but I love being here with Sango, Mirkou, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha. The weather today is perfect. Warm with a slight breeze. I wish the weather was like this all the time. Of course if that were to happen, I'd probably end up hating this kind of weather._

_I'm glad school's out, but I still feel trapped with all the summer school work that I have. Since Narku is dead I can stay close to Keade's village and return regularly. Mom said that she would buy me a lap top so next year I can do school over the internet. I just hope that I can get internet in the Feudal Era. _

_The oddest thing happend today. Sango and I went to our favorite tree just to hand out and talk about girl things of course! But when we got there, we discovered Inuyasha in the tree. We still stayed because we're used to having him around. _

_Anyway after Sango and I had played a few rounds of speed and solitaire she read one of the romance novels I brought back for her and I started some homework that needed to be done. About ten minuets of us being completely quite, Inuyasha yelled "Kagome!" at the top of his lungs. Sango and I both jumped about ten feet in the air. We looked up and noticed that Inuyasha was glancing around him like he didn't know where he was. When I asked him what was up he basically told me and Sango to shut up because we woke him up. Unless the turning of a page can wake him up, I'm pretty sure we weren't the cause._

_What caused him to yell my name out? He sounded...scared? No that can't be the right word. Inuyasha is never scared, but I guess the right word would be desperate, but I can't possibly think why._

Kagome shut her journal and stared at the sky. A wispy could would drift by lazily every few minuets. "Kagome what are you thinking about?" Sango asked taking her nose out of the book.

"Oh nothing. I just wish there were more days like this." Kagome replied with a smile. Sango smiled back.

"Me too."

Okay that was the first chapter! What did you all think? I know that this chapter was really slow and nothing really happened, but that will change in the next few chapters or so I promise! Well I hope everyone replies and I'll probably update every week.


	2. A black haired Inuyasha

Inuyasha sighed when he saw the sunset. He was sitting on top of Kaede's hut, comforted by the sounds he was hearing in her hut. It sounded as though Kagome was cooking and Sango was telling a story about Miroku again. When he heard Kagome laugh, Inuyasha's ears twitched. _Oh crap. _He thought. _Tonight's the new moon. I hate being human. But if I hate being human why did I remain a half demon? _

Flashback

"Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Kagome had said. Narku had been defeated a week earlier and everyone was still recovering. Kagome was wearing Kikyo's old clothes and she still looked unnaturally pale. Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome outside.

"Here." she simply said. She held out her hand, palm up with the newly formed jewel resting on it. Inuyasha stared at it, then glanced up at Kagome.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked her. Kagome looked frustrated with him.

"What do you mean? Do whatever you want with it!" She said. Inuyasha instantly thought of becoming a full demon but the thought came to a halt when he thought of the time when Kagome and himself were sitting by a fire. She had told him that she liked him as a half demon. Inuyasha didn't understand but her opinion meant everything in the world to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired. She looked puzzled. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and he wanted to make her happy. He picked up the sacred jewel and just held it for a few minuets. During that time Kagome didn't say anything, she just waited to see what he would do.

Then a bright flash of light appeared from the jewel, and it disappeared. "Wha...Wha...What happened?" Kagome said after a few seconds.

"I wished that no evil hands would ever get a hold of it. Guess my wish purified it." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said. She had tears in her eyes, but her eyes were shining with happiness and relief. She threw herself in his arms and just clung to him. Inuyasha not knowing what to do, slowly wrapped his arms around her.

End Flashback

It was now dark and Inuyasha was acutely aware that he was human. A blast of cold air hit him and he shivered. Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsaigia and jumped to the ground. The impact on the ground hurt him more than usual and again he cursed his human weakness, but he didn't regret his wish for the Shikon Jewel.

"Inuyasha! Dinner! I made raman!" Kagome yelled into the night. She stood in the doorway of Kaede's hut. _My god she's so beautiful. _The thought hit him without warning. Another downfall of being human. His most private thoughts that he managed to keep buried always seemed to escape when he was human. This was going to be a long night.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha after she called him for dinner. She saw him come from the side of the hut, and gasped. How could she forget? It was the new moon! "Hey, I made some raman for you, and I think I still have some potato chips left." Inuyasha nodded and pushed her aside to get in the hut. Kagome shrugged. Same old Inuyasha.

Kagome sat next to Sango who was holding Miroku's hand and talking to him. Miroku's eyes never strayed from Sango's chocolate ones and Kagome smiled to herself. She was glad Sango allowed Miroku to get closer to her. Sango needed someone to love.

"Kagome. There is a young girl in labor in the village, I will leave you in charge." Kaede said. Kagome nodded. She realized slowly but surely Kaede was training her to take her place. Kagome realized that was probably what she would end up doing with her life. She liked life in Feudal Japan more than modern day. She even thought about dropping out of high school, but realized her mother would be so disappointed in her if she didn't at least finish high school.

"Kagome" Sango whispered as Kaede left the hut. "Miroku and I are going for a walk." Kagome nodded again and watched Miroku and Sango leave. She had a hunch that they wouldn't be back for a while.

"How's your food?" She asked Inuyasha, who was almost done eating. Inuyasha stopped stuffing his face for a few seconds to nod his head. _I guess that means he likes it. _Kagome thought.

"You should eat to you know." Inuyasha said.

"I will." Kagome replied surprised. She grabbed her own bowl of raman and ate at a much slower pace than Inuyasha. She got the feeling that she was being watched and looked at Inuyasha's now violet eyes. "What's you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Just noticing how different you look from the first time you ever came here." He said.

"Oh and how am I different?" Kagome asked with a raised eye brow.

"You haven't changed that much, but there are some differences. Your cheek bones are more defined, your hair is defiantly longer and well you seem more curvy." Inuyasha said, blushing beat red at the last thing he said. Kagome's hear skipped a beat. She to was also red.

"Wow I didn't even notice that about myself." She said. Kagome got up and sat next to Inuyasha. "You know you've changed too. You seem more mature, and it seems like you aren't as cold as you used to be."

"What do you mean cold?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I mean you aren't as mean and suspicious to people and that wish you made with the jewel..." Kagome trailed off, hoping Inuyasha would get the point. When he didn't say anything she guessed he got it. Kagome made a move to get up when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome took a sharp inhale of breath and looked into his beautiful violet eyes.

"Thank you. You've grown up too." Inuyasha said. He let go of her and Kagome smiled at him. She walked across the hut and grabbed her journal out of her knapsack.

_June 20_

_Tonight's the new moon. Inuyasha is a human for now. When I first see Inuyasha as a human it never fails to shock me. I'm so used to seeing his golden eyes that are so intense. Now their violet, but the intensity is still there._

_Right now we're both sitting in Kaede's hut. We just finished dinner. Kaede is of course in the Village helping people out. I know she is slowly training me to take her place, and I guess the question is 'do I want to become a priestess?'_

_Sango and Miroku are 'walking' but I have a hunch that they walked to Miroku's hut on the outskirts of the village. Its so nice to see Sango melt her heart of ice and let Miroku get close. _

_Back to human Inuyasha... It never fails to amaze me how open and honest he is while human. Tonight he pointed out the differences in me from the time I first came here, too now, two years later. He was human when he asked me to keep returning to his era even though the jewel shards were collected and the jewel itself no longer around. _

_I know I love Inuyasha more than a friend, and I love it when he tells me things that make my heart skip a beat, but it would be so much more if he would say these things as a half-demon! It aggravating to feel so deeply for him, yet unable to do anything. I still don't know how he feels about Kikyou and I have no idea if he feels more for me than just a friend. If I wanted I could read deeper into a few incident where I was possessed, kidnaped, or in danger, but Inuyasha would do the same for anyone. I have to stop messing with my mind saying 'maybe he does love you' or 'today he'll tell you that he likes you more than you thought' . I'm not even safe in my dreams. In my dreams he holds me so gently... but that's all they are! Dreams!_

Inuyasha watched Kagome write. She seemed so into what she was writing that she didn't even notice him staring at her, like she did earlier. Her face was full of expressions ranging from happy, to confused, to sad, to angry. _What is she writing? _He though. Whatever it was Kagome felt deeply about it because he knew that she was about to cry. He couldn't smell the tears like he normally could, but he knew by her facial expression. _What is she writing?_ He thought again.

Well what did everyone think? I've had more time to write than I thought so that's why this was updated so fast. I realized that I forgot to add my disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I wished I did! I probably won't do the whole disclaimer thing again but I did it once!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really made my day!


	3. Books and television

_June 25_

_Mom's glad that Inuyasha and I decided to visit her so soon. But to tell the truth its really boring in the feudal era now that Naraku is dead. Mom keeps asking me why I keep going there but to tell the truth...I wouldn't keep going back and forth between the two worlds, but the way Inuyasha pleaded with me that one night...I'll never forget it. _

_It was about two weeks after the battle when I felt well enough to go home. By the time I had said all my goodbyes to everyone, it was really late. I was so tired. I needed my mom, I just wanted to be in my own bed for a while. _

_I didn't want to leave Inuyasha though. I couldn't find him all day, so I was really depressed when I made my way to the well. I knew in my heart I would probably never return. There was no reason for me to. _

_As I got the well I heard my name. I turned around to see Inuyasha there. It was the full moon and he was in him human form. _

"_You were going to leave without saying goodbye." He said numbly. _

"_No! I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere." _

"_Kagome. You are coming back." I noticed instantly that it was a statement, not a question. I looked at him confused._

"_Why should I come back? There are no jewel shards to find and Naraku is dead. There is no reason for me to be here." Inuyasha closed the space in between us and whispered fiercely,_

"_Kagome! I need you here. You can't leave me. Got that?" My heart was pounding so heard I thought he could here it. He probably could have if he had his demon ears. I looked straight into his eyes and told him my answer._

"_I'll come back. I want to stay longer though, so don't worry if I'm not back in a week. I need some time at my own home-" I got cut off when he suddenly hugged me. His face was so close to mine I honestly thought he was going to kiss me. The look in his eyes, is what convinced me to keep returning to his world. I can't easily tell my mom that can I? I think she suspects it though. What mother wouldn't?_

"Kagome! I'm going to bed okay sweetie?" Her mom said to her. Everyone was gathered around the tv watching a movie when Kagome got bored and decided to write in her journal some more. She didn't notice when Sota or Grandpa had left already.

"Oh! I didn't realize how late it was! Night mom!" Kagome hugged her mother goodnight, stood up and stretched. She glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he was total into the movie. She put her journal on the table and went over to sit next to him.

"Inuyasha scoot over." She told him. Inuyasha grunted and moved over a few inches. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat in the small space he provided her. She realized that her whole leg was touching him. She could feel the heat radiating off him. She was also close enough to inhale his scent. She couldn't explain what it was the made him smell so distinct, she had tried to many times in her journal, but every time she failed. Did Inuyasha realize how close she was to him? She hoped so. Kagome realized she was obsessing a little too much and tried to concentrate on the movie.

In the movie the main guy was holding the main girl so tenderly, gently stroking her face. Kagome sighed regretfully. How she would love it if someone would hold her with so much love and tenderness. Only in her dreams.

* * *

Inuyasha realized as soon as Kagome sat next to him that he should have moved over more, but after the first few moments he realized he liked having her sit so close to him. 

He looked over at her and she had a far away look in her eyes as she watched the movie. He glanced at the movie and saw the main guy hold the girl close, stoking her face. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome again. She was almost star struck by the moves the guy was putting on the girl.

"I haven't had enough courage to tell you, but I love you! I've loved you ever since I saw you in the dingy bar singing from the bottom of your soul. Tell me that you'll be by my side always! I can't live without you! I need you!" The man on tv said. The girl made a reply but Inuyasha was listening. Hadn't he said something similar the night he was afraid Kagome was going to leave forever? He had to be human that night, but maybe that worked for his advantage. He had almost spilled his whole heart to her that night. The only thing he didn't tell her was that he-

"That movie was so good!" Kagome squealed, interrupting his thoughts. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She had a huge smile on her face as she stared at the credits. "If only love really did exist like that." She said wistfully.

"How do you know it doesn't?" Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Obviously love like that does exist, or else how would the tv people know how to make love like that? You can't create something out of nothing." Kagome's eyes softened and Inuyasha wondered why.

"That's pretty deep coming from you. Guess I never thought of it that way. Well I'm going to bed. Mom laid out a sleeping bag for you in my room." Kagome said as she was walking to her room.

Inuyasha sat for a while on the couch thinking about what Kagome had said._ That's pretty deep coming from you._ Inuyasha shook his head. _Kagome if only you knew how much I think about love, and you for that matter. _Inuyasha was glad that he was able to convince her mom to let him sleep in her room tonight. It had been hard, but he did it. Inuyasha stood and stretched and started to head up the stairs to Kagome's room when he saw that book she was always writing in. Glancing up the stairs, he walked over to the table and picked it up.

The book itself wasn't very impressive. It was dark blue, and the cover felt rough. He opened up the book to the first page and saw writing on the inside cover.

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Age:17_

_Address: depends on what time period I'm in. (Really hope no one sees that!)_

Inuyasha then glanced at the first page. He saw his name but slammed the book shut and put it back where it was when he heard Kagome running down the stairs. He quickly walked closer to the stairs as though he had been no where near her book.

"Forget something?" He asked as she raced past him and snatched up her book. She looked worried and a bit flustered.

"Just forgot this." She said. Inuyasha grinned evilly and decided to annoy her.

"What's that smile for? You didn't read it did you!" Kagome looked terrified at the thought. Inuyasha grin grew even larger.

"Maybe. What do you write in there Kagome. I watch you write in there every few days. When you write you show every emotion possible. Take tonight for example. Happiness and longing. So what were you writing about?" While Inuyasha was talking Kagome started shaking and her face got really red.

"For your information," she spat out. "I write stories in here. Just make believe stories that are in my head and that I don't want anyone else to read! So did you read anything?" Whoa she was really getting upset. Kagome had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome I didn't even touch your book. You looked so worried about it, I just decided to tease you. You know better than to take me seriously." Inuyasha said, making his eyes go soft. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome melted into his embrace. Inuyasha inhaled her sweet scent and thought _This is what I have to do to hold her? Maybe I should fight and apologize to her more often. _Inuyasha knew that Kagome would break the embrace soon, so he just stood there savoring every moment.

Kagome did pull away put he kept his arms around her waist. "Kagome" His whispered. Kagome looked at him with huge eyes. Inuyasha lent forwards until his mouth was next to her ear.

"This Kagome is how those tv people duplicated love. They saw something that left them speechless and decided to put in their latest movie." Inuyasha pulled away and said "I'm going to bed you coming?"

* * *

Kagome watched speechless as Inuyasha headed up the stairs without even glancing back at her. What was that all about? What did he mean by 'going to bed you coming?'. He didn't mean...did he? Kagome ran up the stairs and found Inuyasha getting into his sleeping bag. Kagome let out a huge sigh. 

She climbed in her bed and laid there for a while. She knew Inuyasha wasn't asleep, he hardly ever slept. She thought back to what had happened downstairs. She wished so desperately that he would have kissed her, but no he was of course playing with her emotions. _Maybe I should let him read my journal._ She thought but brushed that thought away as fast as she could. _He doesn't like you like that. But why did he tell me two years ago that he needed me? Life is so confusing. _She thought sleepily before falling into sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha heard Kagome toss and turn before falling to sleep. What was she thinking about? Inuyasha was mentally kicking himself for messing with her head instead of kissing her. He wanted so much to experience what Kagome tasted like, but if he did that, he would have to have her, no questions asked. Was he ready for that? 

Inuyasha sat up so he was able to see Kagome. She was on her side facing him. She looked so peaceful and content. Maybe it was time to read that book of hers. He knew that book held ever secret of Kagome.

* * *

Well what did everyone think? I actually have like nine reviews! I had no idea when I started writing this that people would actually review so thank you to everyone who is reading this and reviewing! Oh might as well add my disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters and the movie mentioned in the story isn't based off of anything, doesn't exist at all. Well if anyone has any suggestions just let me know and to everyone who keeps asking for fluff...just be patient! I'll get to it I promise! 


	4. Confessions of Kagome

"_Inuyasha if you don't catch me, I'll never come back!" Kagome yelled behind her. Inuyasha ran. Kagome couldn't leave and never return. Kagome was running so fast it looked like she was flying. _

"_Kagome! Not so fast..." He panted. What was wrong with him? He always ran faster than this but fear of losing Kagome made him slow and sluggish. She was at the well. She turned to face him. She was so far away._

"_Oh Inuyasha. If you loved me you would have caught me. I'm not coming back. Good-bye..." Kagome said as she fell down the well. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat . He was at the well. He could still see Kagome's head. He reached for her but it was too late. "KAGOME!" He yelled. "I DO LOVE YOU!" _

Inuyasha jerked awake by the sound of his own voice. Sweat poured down him and he shook. He glanced at Kagome and was thankful to see that she was still asleep. It was still dark outside. Why the hell did he keep having that dream? That was three times in the past week. Every time it got more and more detailed. Tonight was the first time he yelled that he loved her. The last time he had the dream she told him that he didn't love her enough to catch her, and the first time he had the dream, she disappeared forever.

Inuyasha sat up and leaned against the wall keeping watch. Kagome was asleep...or was she. Her chest was moving up and down with to much regularity. _She's awake?" Oh god what did she hear?_

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't stir. She just kept pretending. Oh man what exactly did he yell out?

* * *

Kagome kept her eyes closed even after Inuyasha asked if she was awake. _Kagome! I do love you!_ He yelled that. She knew it. Why was he dreaming of saying that? Does that mean that he really loves her? Or is saying 'I love you' a nightmare for him? She was so confused.

Kagome remembered reading something in her science class that dreams were from the subconscious and that the subconscious knew more things than conscious knew. So did that mean that Inuyasha loved her subconsciously?

"Kagome I know you're awake. You are the worst fake sleeper I've seen." Inuyasha said softly interrupting her train of thought. Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter and rolled over to face him. When she opened her eyes, she instantly found herself looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Yea I'm awake." Kagome said softly. She looked away from Inuyasha to see what time it was. It was 3:30 in the morning. Kagome then sat up and leaned against her head board so she could look at Inuyasha better.

"What did I yell out?" He asked her. Kagome knew instantly that this night was going to be full of admitting feelings and telling of truths. Kagome took a deep breath and said,

"Well I woke up before you yelled out first. I had a weird dream and I woke myself up, then I noticed you tossing and turning. That's when you yelled "Kagome! I do...I do love you." Kagome had a hard time repeating what he had said. Inuyasha nodded and his face grew slightly red. He also turned away from her and looked outside the window. "Can I asked you what you were dreaming about?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome swiftly. "It doesn't matter. It was only a dream."

Kagome nodded and left it at that. Disappointment filled her. _What were you expecting Kagome? _She asked herself. _Did you expect Inuyasha to get on his knees grasp your hand and confess his undying love for you? _Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Inuyasha's golden orbs were locked on her own eyes.

"Kagome really don't worry about it. It was a dream. I'll probably never have it again." Kagome gave him a sincere smile.

"Alright. We should get back to sleep."

* * *

"He said that? Oh man Kagome! What was he dreaming?" Sango asked. Sango had been walking in the fields picking flowers when Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the feudal era.

"That's the thing. He wouldn't tell me! I have no idea if he yelled that and it woke him up because telling me he loves me is that scary to him, or what." Kagome said frustrated. She flopped to the ground and stared in the horizon. Sango sat down beside her.

"Kagome, Miroku asked me to be his wife." Sango said blushing slightly. Kagome squealed with delight and hugged Sango.

"Sango that's great! Did you say yes?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"I didn't answer him at first, but when I thought about how Miroku had been there for me the last two years, I honestly couldn't see myself without him in my life. After making him promise me that he won't stray to other women I said yes." Sango said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Sango I'm so happy for you. You need someone good in your life after everything with your family." Kagome said. Sango nodded. Kohaku was still missing even though Naraku was dead. Everyone knew he was still alive because when Sango explained to her little brother, with tears in her eyes, that once they took back the jewel shard he wouldn't live, Rin told everyone to stay put. When she came back Sesshoumaru told Sango to take the jewel shard. Sango did so but before Kohaku fell Sesshoumaru used the Tensagia and brought him back to life. Kohaku ran after that and no one had been able to find him.

"When will you be married?" Kagome asked her friend.

"The next new moon." Sango replied. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha would be human that night. Maybe just maybe he would confess something to her? He was always more open to her when he was human. Just maybe.

* * *

Inuyasha just heard the good news from Miroku. "Congratulations Miroku. When's the wedding?"

Miroku was grinning like an idiot and replied automatically "The next new moon!" Miroku realized what day that was and looked at Inuyasha quickly. He looked downright annoyed.

"Good going now how am I supposed to protect everyone when I'm a useless human?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha calm down. It's going to be small. Kaede will marry us, you , Kagome, Shippo, Hachi, Kilala, Myogoa (if we can find him), and that should be all. All close friends, in a small village. It won't be that bad I promise." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded then looked up when he heard Sango and Kagome come nearer. The wind was blowing Kagome's hair in front of her face and she kept pushing it back. She was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and a long denim skirt. As she and Sango kept walking closer Kagome reached in her pocket and produced what she called a ponytail holder and she pulled her hair back. She was beautiful. Her face was animated while talking to Sango and she couldn't get the smile off her face.

"Inuyasha! Did Miroku tell you yet?" Kagome said to him when she got close enough.

Inuyasha shook his head before answering. "Yea he told me." He said to her.

* * *

Finally Kagome fell asleep. She and Sango had stayed up late in the night discussing her upcoming wedding and Inuyasha thought they would never go to sleep. Kagome had wrote in her book earlier and it just fired Inuyasha desire to read it. He knew she would get so upset if she found out he read it, but it was something that he had to do.

Quietly he got up and walked over to Kagome's yellow bag. She had tossed it in the main pocket so it should be near the top. Sure enough it was there. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and made sure that she was indeed asleep. Before anyone could say 'sit' Inuyasha had her book and was darting out of the hut. Inuyasha ran to the river. The full moon was so bright that Inuyasha was able to read her book without any other help. He found a rock to sit on and opened to the last page she wrote on.

_June27_

_Oh I'm so happy! Sango and Miroku are going to get married! Sango needs happiness in her life._ _Inuyasha will be human on the day they intend to get married. I'm kind of happy about this. Whenever Inuyasha is human I get to know him better. Normally he hides his main feelings about everything really well. He's really good at masking his face, but Sessshoumaro still wins on that category hands down. _

_Maybe seeing Sango and Miroku so happy together will make Inuyasha realize that he doesn't want to spend anymore time alone. Of course he could just run off and find Kikyou. I'd rather him be alone than be with Kikyou. But that's so mean of me to think. I can't help be jealous of Kikyou. How did she manage to get Inuyasha to confess his feelings for her? I wish I was brave enough to tell Inuyasha how I felt. I could tell him, and if I got a really bad reaction I could just go to my time and never return, but that would kill me. That's also the cowards way out. _

_I still can't get the other night out of my head. Why did he yell out "Kagome! I do love you!" I wish I could get inside his mind and see what he really thinks about me. _

Inuyasha stopped reading because there was no more to read. _She didn't outright state it, but I know she loves me! _He thought to himself. Inuyasha started at the beginning of her book and read every letter she wrote. When he was finished his head was spinning. As quietly as he left, Inuyasha returned to Kaede's hut and put Kagome's book exactly where he found it. It would be morning soon, and Inuyasha couldn't wait to talk to Kagome.

Well that's the end of that chapter! So what did everyone think? This was a hard chapter to write! Well hoped everyone enjoyed and I hope everyone reviews soon!


	5. exgirlfriends and swimsuits

Inuyasha sat on top of Kaede's hut. _Dammit why won't the sun rise?_ He thought impatiently. It had been two hours or so since he had placed Kagome's book where he found it.

Inuyasha's head jerked up as a new and all too familiar scent filled the air. _Kikyou..._ He thought. He looked over to where the scent was coming from. Sure enough he saw her soul collectors. Inuyasha jumped up and started to run toward the source of the smell. _What are you doing? _A voice inside him screamed. _Think of Kagome dammit! Think of that passage about Kikyou! _Inuyasha thought back to one line that had caught his attention. _I'd rather him be alone than be with Kikyou. _Inuyasha instantly felt guilty but continued running toward Kikyou.

Inuyasha burst into a clearing and saw Kikyou walking slowly towards him. "Kik...Kikyou." Inuyasha said. Kikyou looked up unsurprised. She hadn't changed. She never did. Her think hair was still pulled back and hung down her back. Her smokey grey eyes still had pain, resentment, and anger in them.

"Inuyasha. It's been a while." She said with a small smile. A soul collector passed by Inuyasha and dropped the soul on Kikyou. She glowed for a few seconds then returned to her normal color. Inuyasha didn't say anything, just watched her gather herbs and place them in a bag. He'd always wondered what he had been doing since the jewel shards had been collected and Naraku had died.

"Inuyasha why do you stare and yet say nothing?" She asked him in her beautiful voice.

"Kikyou, what have been up to these last past years." Kikyou smiled then let out a rare laugh.

"I thought that would be obvious to you." She said. "I'm waiting for you. I have all the time in the world. I hated you once. Hated you so bad that I wanted you dead. I still want you dead, but I don't hate you anymore." Kikyou finished. Inuyasha found it hard to breath. That was a major difference between Kagome and Kikyou. Kikyou told her deepest feelings without blushing. Kagome sealed her feelings to herself and only told that blue book what she thought. Another passage came to Inuyasha's head.

_My mom pulled me aside today. She said it was obvious that I had deep deep feelings for Inuyasha, and I should tell him so. What did I do? I denied it and told her she was being silly. She shook her head and told me it wasn't healthy to keep my feelings bottled up inside me. But I don't keep my feelings bottled up inside, I confess everything here and after I write, even if it isn't anything deep, I feel this weight come off me. _

That had been dated a few months ago. Inuyasha remembered Kagome's mom pulling her aside. He had pulled her far away enough that he couldn't hear them.

"Kikyou, you shouldn't...I mean I'm not important enough-" He was cut off by Kikyou.

"I should and you are. Inuyasha you and I are destined to fall in love no matter what the consequence. I know you are in love with my incarnate and I know she's in love with you."

Suddenly Kanna appeared next to Kikyou. Kikyou smiled at the young girl and gently placed her hand on top of her head. Kanna's mirror shook and an image of Kagome appeared. She was still asleep, her chest moving up and down in a gently rhythm.

"What? How? When?" Inuyasha sputtered out. Why didn't he smell Kanna?

"Inuyasha Kanna is always around you. You are no longer able to smell her because Naraku is dead. She has no scent. I always know what you and my incarnate are doing and I will know when Kagome is gone and you will come to me."

Inuyasha got mad. She was spying on him! Him! It just wasn't done! As silently as she had come, Kanna drifted back into the woods. "Inuyasha don't be mad. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No! I wouldn't!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou laughed.

"You wouldn't? Not even to make sure I was safe? Alive? In danger?" Inuyasha stopped. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? The sun rose and Inuyasha glanced behind him. He wanted to get back to Kagome, and with that thought Inuyasha knew his love for Kagome surpassed his love for Kikyou. He looked at Kikyou. She was outlined by the sun "I'm leaving." Inuyasha said.

"Okay go back to my incarnate, but remember Inuyasha. She's part of me. Without me there would have never been a Kagome." Inuyasha shivered and started to run the opposite direction. It was unnerving to know that Kikyou used Kanna to spy on himself and possible all of his friends.

Inuyasha got to Kaede's hut just as Kagome was coming out of it. Was she really Kikyou?

* * *

Kagome woke up when the sun shining in her eyes became unbearable. She laid on her mat for a while, not doing anything just relaxing. Becoming bored Kagome reached over and grabbed her journal. She opened it up and was about to write when she noticed something was off. She kept a birthday card Shippo made her on the page of her birthday entry. It was now in the beginning of her journal. That was weird. She didn't think she moved it, but maybe if fell out and she just stuffed it in there without thinking.

Kagome lost the urge to write and tossed her journal in her bag again. Feeling a little gross Kagome got up and grabbed the towel she always used in this time. She would go the well in the center of town and wash her face, and brush her teeth she decided grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste also.

Coming out of the hut she nearly ran into Inuyasha. She smiled at him but it faded as she saw the look on her face. He looked mad and a little anxious. "Anything wrong Inuyasha?" She asked.

"No! What is it with you? Your always asking me is something's _wrong_" He said, mimicking her. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I won't ever ask again." She said. She walked past him and continued to the well. She was just finishing cleaning up when something moved from the corner of her eye. _A soul collector! _Kikyou was somewhere close. Maybe Inuyasha had seen her. That would explain his strange attitude.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. Kagome turned around and saw the fox demon running toward her. Laughing Kagome opened her arms for Shippo to jump into. "Kagome will you play with me?" Shippo asked his eyes pleading with her.

"Of course. Say it's getting really warm, you want to go the river and swim?" Shippo gave a shout of joy.

"Yea I was hoping you'd say something like that!"

"Alright Shippo go put on those swim trunks I gave you and meet me here in ten minuets." Shippo nodded and ran off to Miroku's hut. Ten minuets later Kagome was walking to the well again wearing her swim suit under a floppy tee shirt and some gym shorts. She had her stylish sun glasses perched on top of her head and she was rubbing sun tan lotion on her arms.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up and realized Inuyasha was dressed to swim too. He had the swim trunks that she bought for him on.

"You coming too?" She asked. Shippo grunted.

"Yes he's coming too. I didn't want to tell him but he wanted to know where we were going." Shippo had a huge bump on his head and Kagome knew how Inuyasha got Shippo to tell him what was planned. Kagome shrugged and said,

"Okay then lets go."

* * *

_O man how did I get myself into this? _Inuyasha thought. He was in the river trying to teach the runt how to swim, while Kagome sat on the shore and read. She had those weird dark glasses on her face. He wondered absently how she could see out of those things. She had a two piece swimsuit, or so she called it, on. It was purple and brown. It showed so much skin, much more that Inuyasha was used to seeing.

"Hey Inuyasha! Help me swim over there!" Shippo said pointing to the other side of the river.

"You know runt you should really learn how to swim yourself." Inuyasha grunted but did as Shippo wanted. When he got to Shippo's desired location, Inuyasha looked back to where Kagome was. She wasn't there! Where was she?

Inuyasha looked around sniffing the air for her scent. When he couldn't find it Shippo yelled, "Something touched me!" Inuyasha looked at him then a few feet away Kagome burst through the surface.

"Got ya Shippo!" She said gleefully.

"If I could swim, you'd be in big trouble!" Shippo said shaking his fist. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and they spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the river. Inuyasha looked at Kagome every now and then just taking in her beauty. Tonight he would tell her how he felt. Tonight...

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter! Sorry it took longer for me to update, but I've been busy all week. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! I hope I get some more! For those of you waiting for fluff...next chapter I promise! Well rr and tell me what you think! 


	6. The moon's light reveals all

The sun was a huge orange ball sinking slowly below the horizon. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. She was talking to Miroku again. He noticed her doing that more often, but she never mentioned it in her diary. _Her diary_ he thought wistfully. With a jolt Inuyasha realized that Kagome would add new entries to her diary, and he didn't know if he would be able to read it again.

Parts of Kagome's conversation drifted to Inuyasha's ear. "By the oak...when the sun starts to set...sure it can be done that way..." They were probably talking about his wedding. Inuyasha was so relaxing in his tree that he ended up drifting of the sleep.

"_Inuyasha if you don't catch me I'm not coming back!" Inuyasha realized he would die if she never came back. "Come on Inuyasha! If you love me you'll catch me!" Inuyasha pounded his feet into the ground and was finally gaining on Kagome when he heard a different voice._

"_Inuyasha. Come to me." Kikyou. It was Kikyou! Inuyasha glanced back and saw Kikyou standing behind him. He looked back at Kagome who was almost at the well. _

_She turned and looked at him. "I see. You love Kikyou more. Goodbye Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes grew round as she took the last steps to doing down the well._

"_No Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome made the final trip down the well._

_

* * *

_

(A/N: this is Kagome's point of view while Inuyasha is having his nightmare)

Kagome was laughing while talking to Miroku. He had seen the wedding pictures Kagome brought of her parents to show Sango what a wedding of her era looked like. Miroku had seen and liked the idea of a modern wedding in feudal Japan.

"Okay Kagome the purpose of the flower girls is what again?" Miroku asked. Kagome laughed and patiently explained what the flower girl did. "Why do they throw flower petals on the ground? What's the point?"

"Miroku there really isn't a point its just tradition."

"Well who started the tradition?"

"How should I know? Its just done! If you don't want a flower girl then you don't have to have one!" Kagome answered.

"No! I want one! Will you be the flower girl?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and slapped Miroku.

"How dare you suggest that? I'm the maid of Honor! Duh!" Miroku was rubbing his cheek and said,

"Okay okay it was just a suggestion Geez. What does the maid of honor do again?" Kagome rolled her eyes and explain the purpose of the maid of honor again. Before Miroku could ask another stupid question that Kagome had already explained she said,

"Do you just want me to right this all out?"

"No no I think I got it. I just have one more question. Why does the bride need something blue, new, old, gold-" Kagome cut him off.

"Not gold! Its something old something new something borrowed something blue. Its just another tradition." Kagome said laughing. Miroku really was hopless when it came to something in her era. She'd bring her portable DVD player and bring a movie like Steel Magnolias, or Father of the Bride. That should help both Sango and Miroku get a better understanding of a modern wedding.

The sun had just sunk below the horizon and a chilly wind swept by. Kagome shivered and Miroku noticed. "Well Kagome I think that's enough wedding talk for today. Lets go inside and away from the cold shall we?"

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at him. He was asleep in a tree again and his ears were twitching. _He must be dreaming. _She thought.

"Let him sleep. He'll come find you-I mean us when he wakes up." Kagome noticed the slip up of the tongue instantly and got up to follow Miroku to ask him about it when Inuyasha yelled,

"No! Kagome wait!" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha was awake and looking around. _Did he have another nightmare? _Kagome wondered absently as she waved to Miroku to let him know that she would catch up later. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and stood at its trunk waiting for her to walk to him.

"Kagome take a walk with me?" Kagome wondered where he wanted to go, especially since it was getting really dark out. She nodded and fell in step next to him. Kagome shivered again, wishing she had her sweater, when she felt Inuyasha drape something warm over her shoulders. It was his kimono.

"Inuyasha. You didn't have to, I'm not that cold." She told him.

"You saying you don't want it?" Inuyasha asked. By the sound of his voice Kagome knew he'd be offended if she didn't wear it. She shook her head and put her arms through the sleeves of the fire-rat cloth. It was so warm and she wasn't sure if it was from just being a warm coat, or from Inuyasha's body heat. Kagome blushed at the last thought and she was glad that it was dark so he couldn't see her.

Kagome stopped when Inuyasha did. He brought her to the old oak, where they had first met those two years ago. He sat at the base of the trunk. Without thinking she sat next to him. He had to have brought her here for a reason.

The clouds in the sky moved away from the moon and an almost full moon light up the clearing. Kagome got the feeling that you get when someone is staring at you. She turned her head to look and Inuyasha and was caught up in his intense gaze. "Inu-" she got out before Inuyasha silenced her by covering her mouth with his.

* * *

Inuyasha was nervous the whole time he took her to the tree. He was constantly aware of how close Kagome was. Her scent was so intoxicating, it was almost overwhelming, but in a good way. When he had sat down by the oak he didn't know what to do next. He was so damn nervous and he didn't know what to do.

He waited until Kagome looked at him and before he could change his mind he kissed her. When he felt Kagome's lips with his own he was transported into another world. She kissed him back, slowly at first as though she were unsure of herself, but then started to kiss him back eagerly.

Inuyasha deepened the kiss and he felt Kagome respond immediately and Inuyasha broke the kiss. Kagome's face was flushed and her eyes were burning brightly. The moonlight gave her a silver halo and she looked beautiful.

"Kagome I love you. I've loved you for a while now." Inuyasha said. There he'd done it he had bared his soul to her and he now he was just waiting for Kagome to say the words he was waiting for.

* * *

_I love you_ the words echoed in Kagome's head bouncing back and forth. Kagome had never taken her eyes off him after he had broken that kiss. _That kiss!_ Kagome had seen fireworks. "Inuyasha I love you to." She said quietly. She couldn't believe that she had finally said that out loud, to HIM! It was something she dreamed about, even then it was very rarely that she did.

Inuyasha grinned at her and stood up, pulling her up along with him. "Oh Kagome I was so scared that wouldn't feel the same way. He said. He pulled Kagome into a hug and just held her and Kagome had never been happier. She looked up at him and gave her sweetest smile.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned when he saw that smile. He was crazy about that smile. He leaned down and kissed her again. Kagome kissed back with just as much passion and love as he gave her.

* * *

Kagome's knees were getting weak from Inuyasha's kiss. She was in heaven.

* * *

Sango was sitting next to Miroku in Kaede's hut. He had his arms around her and she couldn't be more content. She was watching the fire, almost asleep when Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. Both looked as though they had taken a trip around the world in sixty seconds and both looked happy.

"Where were you guys? You completely missed dinner. It's all gone and cold now." She said, still under the influence of sleep. Kagome turned to her and smiled a huge smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cook Inuyasha and I some Ramen. Which reminds me I'm running low. I'll have to go back to my home tomorrow." Kagome said as she was rummaging through her yellow backpack.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Do you have to go back?" He said grumpily.

"Um yea if you want some more ramen." She said a little confused.

"Feh." was Inuyasha's response.

* * *

"Awww. Now she's cooking for him." Kikyou said staring into the mirror that Kanna held. She continued to watch for some time. Kagome and Inuyasha had their "home cooked meal". The other four in the hut had fallen asleep, but they stayed awake talking and they shared some more kisses.

Kikyou had witness their first kiss, and their second, and every one after that. It was sickening. She told Inuyasha she would wait, but why should she. There were still feelings inside Inuyasha for her, that much was certain. Kikyou laughed as she watched Inuyasha pull Kagome near him and then laid down. She would have him soon. Kagome would go back to her own world and stay there and Kikyou would be halfway happy. Truly being happy meant being alive and that was one thing that eluded Kikyou's grasp.

* * *

A/N: That had to be that hardest chapter I have written so far. I'm not sure if I like it too much I mean it could be a lot better but this is the first fanfiction I've written so hopefully it'll get easier. Well sorry it's taken so long to update. My computer has been crashing lately and I've had loads of school work. Well r&r and tell me what you think! 


	7. Inuyasha's nightmares

Kagome was shopping in the grocery store. She had a light spring to her step and she couldn't stop smiling. She was getting the weirdest looks from the other people. Some just looked downright pissed that she was so damn happy and they weren't.

"Can we go already?" Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed at him and smiled. Inuyasha was wearing old jeans and a flannel tee-shirt. Kagome had pulled his hair into a low ponytail and there was a fishing cap on his head. He looked completely different!

"Yea I'm almost done here." She said. Inuyasha hadn't left her side ever since they told each other of their feelings. Kagome wanted to go to her era by herself but Inuyasha was stubborn.

When Kagome had told Sango what had happened, Sango squealed and jokingly asked Kagome if she wanted to make her wedding a double wedding. Kagome had blushed deep red.

_It could happen though. _Kagome had thought _I mean Inuyasha and I have known each other for two years, just about the same amount of time that Sango and Miroku have known each other. _

Kagome shook her head at the memory. She was only seventeen! She wasn't even considered an adult yet!

Kagome walked over to the check out lane and paid for everything. She noticed that Inuyasha kept sniffing the air and looking every which way. They went outside and it was like walking into a giant oven.

Kagome looked over at a group of little kids who were laughing and squealing. One little girl had brown hair that was very curly and hung past her shoulders. She had the most beautiful green eyes Kagome had ever seen. As she was watching the little girl missed the colorful ball that was thrown to her. The ball bounced in the street. Before Kagome could blink the little girl ran into to the road in front of a car. "Watch out!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the little girl.

She reached the girl, grabbed her and tripped as she hurried to get out of the way. She felt Inuyasha's hands around her waist and felt herself pulled into the air as a different car went over the spot Kagome and the girl had been lying. Inuyasha hopped over to the sidewalk and Kagome released her death grip on the girls shirt.

"Mommy!" She cried. Kagome saw a frantic looking mother dash across the street when it was clear and hurry to her daughter. She grabbed her daughter and held her close as she cried.

"Thank you, o god thank you!" She said to Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded. She walked around to the girl so that she could see her face.

"You better be more careful next time. Your life is more important than a ball." Kagome said to her. The girl sniffled and hugged her mom even tighter.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome talk to the girl's mother. He was still in shock. Kagome had just ran into the road nearly killing _herself _for a stranger! His heart had nearly stopped when he saw Kagome fall. Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha swallowed past the lump in his throat and put his arms around her.

"This is why I don't want to leave you Kagome. I almost lost you." He said huskily into her ear. Kagome tilted her head and kissed him on the neck.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face toward him. He kissed her lightly over the lips and embraced her.

* * *

_July 3_

_What a day its been! God I was looking at my last entry. The night Inuyasha told me he loved me. It seems like a dream but then I look at Inuyasha and he looks at me back and I know it wasn't. _

_Today I was shopping with Inuyasha, buying more supplies. After we walked out of the grocery store I saw a group of kids playing. On little girl ran into the street, in front of a car, just to grab a ball. Without thinking I ran after grabbed her and got away from the car. But then I tripped in front of another car. I saw it coming and I swear to god the only thought running through my head was If I died, I would be so sad because I wouldn't get to see Inuyasha anymore._

_That's when Inuyasha saved both of our lives and put us on the sidewalk. I thought he was going to get mad at me, but he just looked really shook up. He held me close and told me he thought he was going to lose me. No one has ever said anything so sweet to me. I melted. If possible I think I fell more in love with him. _

_Right now he's watching television and I'm in my room. I don't like writing in front of him for some odd reason. I never cared before but, I don't know I can't really explain it. It's also getting harder and harder to get some time to myself to write also. _

* * *

Inuyasha heard the water for Kagome's shower turn off, so he expected her downstairs relatively soon, but after a half hour and still no Kagome he got up and went to her room. She had on the weird headphone things on her ears and she was writing in her book again. He hardly saw her write in it anymore, and he instantly wondered what she was writing about.

Kagome's hair was still damp and there were little water droplets on the floor around her. Her head was nodding in time with the music that he couldn't hear. She would hum to a few parts and sway her body in time to the music from where she was sitting.

Inuyasha backed out of her room then made a huge racket coming to her room and he knocked loudly on her door. He wasn't going to get a sit for spying on her. After he knocked Kagome looked up startled, but the smile he got from her was well worth it.

"Hey." She said pulling off her headphones. She got up and Inuyasha couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Just to think she was always around for the last two years and it was only now that they were finally getting closer.

Kagome had just gotten to his side when her mom poked her head in the door way. "Kagome I really wish I would have known that you and Inuyasha would have been here. I have those tickets for the concert and I really can't cancel."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She was nodding her head sadly. "I would have love to have gone with you mom." She said. "But don't worry about us. You guys have a good time!" Kagome forced out falsely.

"Inuyasha, your clothes are in the dryer, you can wear them now." Kagome's mom told him. Inuyasha nodded at her and grunted a thanks. "Kagome don't wait up for us, I have no idea when we'll be back. Be good you guys!" She chirped as she walked down the stairs when Kagome's grandpa and brother were.

After they had left Inuyasha turned back to Kagome who was sitting on her bed trying to hold back tears. _Tears? _Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs and as hard as she tried not to, she let silver tears drip from her eyes. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said. That's when Kagome took a deep breath and started to sob.

* * *

Kagome was mortified at what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. Every time she came back from the feudal era she felt more and more distant with her family. She hardly knew her brother, and her Gramps seemed to age in front of her eyes. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there with a baffled look on his face. "Inuyasha, I feel like I don't know my family anymore. The concert their going to is held every year and it's a tradition that our whole family goes. Since Mom didn't know if I was going to be here or not, she didn't buy me a ticket and now I'm missing it!" She said in a broken voice.

_Snap out of it! _She yelled at herself. _Inuyasha is going to think that you're a huge baby! _She reached over to her night stand and grabbed a few tissues and dabbed them at her eyes. "Just ignore me. I-I-" Inuyasha had walked over and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Shhh. It's okay to cry, you were close to your family before you stumbled into my time weren't you?" Kagome nodded. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his calm steady heartbeat.

* * *

Inuyasha repositioned himself so that he was laying on the bed and Kagome's head was resting on his chest.

Inuyasha was amazed. Kagome had fallen asleep on his chest. He loved being this close to her. He thought again to earlier that day when she had nearly been killed. A shudder ran through him and he couldn't believe she had almost died, and for a stranger no less! That was Kagome though, she would save anyone in trouble.

Kagome sighed and mumbled in her sleep and Inuyasha smiled. After a while Inuyasha fell asleep also.

A nightmare started. It was different from the other one that he normally had.

_Inuyasha was walking through a field, the sky was grey, and the wind whipped Inuyasha's hair around his face. He looked around and noticed he was by the dry well that Kagome always came out of. Since she wasn't near him, and he couldn't smell her he guessed that she was on the other side._

"_That's where she belongs." a voice said. Not just any voice, but Kikyou's voice. Inuyasha's eyes widened and a soul collector drifted by him. He slowly turned around and saw Kikyou standing three feet away from him._

_She looked at him with those expressive eyes and took slow steps until she reached him. "Inuyasha why do you want my incarnate when I am here? I love you! Love you!" Kikyou threw herself in his arms and tried to kiss him. At the last second Inuyasha turned his head._

"_Kikyou, no. You're dead and I don't love you like that anymore."_

"_Are you saying that your love for my incarnate has surpassed your love for me?" Kikyou asked anger filling her resentful eyes. Inuyasha nodded._

_Kikyou shrieked and the wind blew even more violently. Three soul collectors brought Kagome to Kikyou. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "What did you do to her? Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_If I can't have you no one can!" Kikyou declared. After she said that the soul collectors wrapped themselves around Kagome tight. She gasped out Inuyasha's name and struggled to breath. "KAGOME!"_

Inuyasha jumped and the sleeping Kagome was flung on the floor. "Shit! Dammit Inuyasha, what's your problem?" Kagome yelled from the floor. Inuyasha however wasn't listening. He glanced around and noticed that he was in Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha what the hell is going on?"

"None of your damn business!" He snapped at her.

* * *

Kagome snapped her mouth shut. "Well than, I'll just let you be." She said cooly to him as she started to walk towards the door.

"Kagome wait!" Kagome paused and looked back at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just need to think." He said looking eagerly into her eyes.

"Don't let me stop you." She said to him walking out the door and down the stairs. She grabbed herself a steaming hot cup of tea and noticed that only an hour had past. _The concert isn't even half way over. _She thought glumly.

Kagome heard Inuyasha walking around upstairs and she looked up wondering what he was doing. She heard him come downstairs and Kagome picked up the nearest magazine trying to look busy.

She felt his hand rub her shoulders and he kissed the side of her neck. "Another nightmare?" She asked acutely aware of every spot he touched. Inuyasha nodded and turned her face so he could kiss her.

Inuyasha loved kissing Kagome. Her lips were so full and soft. She rubbed his back slowly and sensuously with her hands and a shiver went up his spine. Kagome was so good for him, she healed him in every way. "Lets go to my room." She mumbled against his lips.

Inuyasha repositioned himself so he was able to carry Kagome and still kiss her at the same time. He walked slowly up the stairs and walked into her room. They fell on her bed and kissed for a while longer. Inuyasha wanted to touch every inch on her, but he knew not to rush it. After they had made out for a while, they laid on her bed and talked for another hour before Kagome drifted back to sleep. Inuyasha however decided that sleep was the last thing he needed.

* * *

Okay guys what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update, but it seemed like every time I sat down to type something came up and yea. Well read and review and tell me what you think! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 


	8. Chips and revalations

Inuyasha heard Kagome's mom come home. He smelled ramen noodles being cooked and he just followed his nose. He stepped into the kitchen and Kagome's mom looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Inuyasha dear. I figured the smell would wake you up so I made a bowl for you to. It'll be done in a few minuets." Touched by Kagome's mom, Inuyasha nodded and sat down across from Sota.

"Inuyasha the concert was better than ever! Before it started all the lights went out so it was pitch black, then..." Inuyasha listened to Sota's description of the concert nodded his head every once in a while, not really understanding what Sota was talking about.

"How was Kagome after we left?" Kagome's mom interjected while Sota paused to gather more breath to continue talking. Inuyasha looked at her, then looked away.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked her. Kagome's mom sat down the steaming ramen in front of him and sighed softly.

"Oh dear. I'm guessing she took it hard. Money's just been so tight and I didn't even know if she knew or not and I didn't want to buy a ticket if she wasn't going to go..." Kagome's mom broke off looking extremely sad.

"Mom?" Kagome said. She was half asleep and she nearly fell down the stairs. "What's everyone doing?"

"Hello dear just having a midnight snack. Want anything?" Her mom asked.

"Uh sure. How was the concert?" Kagome replied. Sota plunged into the same summery he had given Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome came over and sat next to Inuyasha, resting her head on his shoulder. Kagome's mom sat some noodles in front of them and gave Inuyasha and Kagome a knowing wink. _What was that all about? _Inuyasha wondered.

* * *

"Okay Miroku see that's the whole pourpose of the flower girl." Kagome said pointing at her portable DVD player. Father of the Bride was in and Miroku and Sango were staring, mystified, at the screen. "Now your wedding won't be as fancy as this, but it will be equally beautiful."

"Oh I hope so." Sango said. "I only wish I could find Kohaku so he could be a part of this." Sango continued with a few tears in her eyes. Kagome was about to say something comforting when Sango sat up straight, let out a strangled cry, and slapped Miroku.

"Ow what was that for?" Miroku said rubbing the red hand print on his face.

"As if you didn't know! You pervert!" Sango yelled. Kagome giggled when she realized what happened. Miroku had stroked Sango's ass again.

"Please Sango I was just trying to get your mind off of Kohaku." Sango shot Miroku a glare and then turned to Kagome.

"The wedding is in one week. What all needs to be done again?" Kagome brought out a notebook and opened it to a certain page.

"Alright we need flowers for you, me, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala. The day of the wedding I'll bring my CD player so you can have the bridal march, and bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Sango and Miroku asked together.

"Yea you'll see what their used for later." Kagome promised.

"Why do the men have to have flowers?" Miroku asked. Kagome pointed at the DVD player.

"You see the flowers on the men's jacket? It means that their part of the bridal party." Miroku nodded. He then stood up.

" I'm going to go for a walk. See you lovely ladies later." He said. Kagome and Sango looked at each other a bit baffled. Looking at this movie was his idea and now he was leaving. They shrugged and continued to talk about the movie and Sango's upcoming wedding.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha slammed Kagome's diary shut and jammed it back in her yellow sack, just as Miroku walked into the hut. "What are you doing in here?"

"Feh. As if its any of your business, but I was looking for the potato chips that Kagome claimed she brought, but I'm not finding any." Inuyasha said digging around in her sack, just to prove his point.

"You mean these chips?" Miroku asked dryly holding up a colorful bag with a picture of potato chips on the front.

"Where'd you get that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"They were on the floor where you normally sleep." Miroku answered. Inuyasha grunted, took the bag and started to eat. "I need to talk to you." Miroku said sitting in front of him. Inuyasha looked at Miroku in the face and noticed that his friend looked concerned.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Miroku absently took a few potato chips from the bag he was holding much to Inuyasha's dismay. "Well stop stuffing your face and talk to me!" Inuyasha growled snatching the bag from him.

"I...I'm nervous about marrying Sango." Miroku stood up and started to pace in the small hut. "What if getting married completely changes us? Sango was very hard to pursue and what if getting married makes her be okay with my advances? I'm afraid it'll turn me off or something."

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, his head following Miroku's path in the hut. He finished chewing a chip, swallowed, and asked Miroku, "Shouldn't you ask Kagome about this?"

Miroku stopped in front of Inuyasha and pointed at him and started to yell, "I knew you would say that! Don't you see if I talk to Kagome about this, she'll talk to Sango and that would be very very bad!" Miroku finished waving his arms around as though he was an injured bird trying to take flight.

"And didn't it occur to you that Kagome and I are close now, what I know she knows, and that maybe I would tell Kagome who might tell Sango?" Inuyasha asked grinning evilly.

Miroku stopped pacing again and looked at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. I know you won't tell Kagome what I told you or I'll tell you what I know you did to her." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side completely baffled. "I saw you take her book out that one night. I know you read it and I know that whatever is in there is very private." Miroku said crossing his arms with disapproval written on his face.

Inuyasha turned pale and the chip he held in his hand crumbled into a thousand pieces. "How did you see me?" He asked, his voice cracked.

"You just made sure Kagome was asleep, you didn't inspect the rest of us like that. Now you'll keep my problems quiet, and I'll keep you act of betrayal under wraps." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and was thinking about how fast he could kill him and make it look like and accident when Kagome and Sango walked in.

"There you are!" Kagome exclaimed hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha swallowed self consciously and wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled her wonderful scent and kissed the top of her head fondly. _She must never, ever find out! _He thought to himself looking over at Miroku. Miroku was currently making out with Sango, but when the took a break, Miroku and Inuyasha's gaze locked. Miroku's eyes were full of disappointment for having to resort to blackmail on Inuyasha and anger that he would do that to Kagome. Inuyasha's gaze was full of contempt for the monk and full of a promise that he Miroku ever spilled to Kagome or Sango, he wouldn't live to see his wedding.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the lack of update and for the chapter being so short, but I've been busy and if I had time I had major writers block. Well I got a few idea's for the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
